Emily's Tattoo
by Travis 5412
Summary: Emily get 2 Tattoo's instead of 1. Some other people gets tattoo's as well.
1. Chapter 1

Emily's Tattoo

* * *

Emily is off to College. She will get a Tattoo of a Dragon on her Behind. She shows it to her friends. She what they think about that. And she is thinking about getting another Tattoo. On her 1 of her Ankles that is. Here is Chapter 1. Emily is is on her way to get her behind Tattooed. In fact she gets 2 Tattoo's instead of 1.

Man: May i help you?  
Emily: I am here to get 2 Tattoo's. A Dragon and a burning Heart.  
Man: Where at?  
Emily: The Fire Heart on my Left Calf and The Dragon on my butt on the right side.  
Man: Okay.

He did it after she paid him of corse.

Emily: I love them.  
Man: They look good.

She pulled up her panties and left. Back to the College Dorm. Later on.

Becky: Can we see the Tattoo's you got?  
Violet: I would also love to see them.  
Emily: Okay.

She 1st shown them the flaming heart then pulled her panties down and lefted the back of her skirt up. She spanked it.

Becky: I also got 1 there.

She did the same thing.

Emily: I did not know you where a big fan of WordGirl.  
Becky: Well i am.

The next day was there 1st class. Next chapter Violet get 1 on her butt.


	2. Violets Tattoo

Emily's Tattoo

* * *

Now Violet is going to get her butt Tattooed. So all 3 of them will have Tattoo's there. They will watch it being done to her.

Violet: I pick that Pony.  
Man: Okay.

She got that on her butt. After that they went back to the Dorm. Emily took off her shoes and socks then Bob lick her feet. She put on her slippers.

Becky: He loves licking feet and toes.  
Emily: Bob see my Tattoo?

She spanked it.

Becky: Violet show Bob your Tattoo.  
Violet: Okay. Bob look at this.

She did like Emily did. Becky did the same.

Violet: I am heading to the showers.  
Emily: Same here.  
Becky: Looks like the 3 of us.

After they had that they changed into there Pajamas. They went to sleep. Next chapter Emily and Violet tryout for the Cheerleading team.


	3. Cheerleading tryouts

Emily's Tattoo

* * *

After class is the Cheerleader tryouts. Emily and Violet will tryout for it. Becky is to busy with studying and with her being WordGirl. So she can't tryout. Here is Chapter 3.

Emily: I hope we make the team.  
Violet: I also hope so.

Emily was up 3rd. She did the splits. She made the team. Violet also made the team. Meanwhile Dr. Twobrains is attacking the city.

Becky: Word up!

She is now WordGirl. Soon she will become Word Woman. The Fight began.

Dr. Twobrains: Word Girl!  
WordGirl: Yes indeed Dr. Twobrains.

The fight went on. She won.

WordGirl: Now you 3 are going to jail.  
Dr. Twobrain: Oh no.

She took them to jail. When the 3 came back to there Dorm Emily took off her shoes and socks Bob licked her feet. She then did the splits. Bob and Becy saw it.

Becky: I see you 2 made the Cheerleading team.  
Violet: Yep.  
Emily: We sure did. I will sleep in this uniform as pajamas tonight.

The next day they went to practice after the classes that is.

Coach: You 2 are very good cheerleaders.  
Violet: Thank you.  
Emily: Yes thank you coach.  
Coach: No problem. Good to have you 2 on the team.

Next chapter is the 1st practice.


	4. Emily is Barefot

Emily's Tattoo: Chapter 4 Emily is Barefoot

* * *

The Next Morning Becky Violet and Emily woke up. They got dresses. Emily forgot to put on Socks and Shoes on. She has no idea she is still Barefoot. So we see her Toes.

Violet: Why is Emily still Barefoot?  
Becky: I have no idea.  
Violet: Me either.

They went to there 1st class. During Lunch time.

Emily: Here come Phil and Tommy.  
Becky: Yep.  
Violet: Ready for our first Cheerleading Practice after School today on the Football Field?  
Emily: I sure am.

After lunch they went to there next classes. Becky is majoring in Education. Violet and Emily in PE. Phil is majoring in Buisness and Tommy like Becky he is majoring in Education and Scoops in Journalism.

Before practice. Emily saw she was Barefoot.

Emily: Was i Barefoot all day?  
Violet: Yes you were.  
Emily: Next time tell me. Can you go get them for me?  
Violet: Sure i will get your shoes and Socks for you.

She got them for her. She put them on and The practice began. They did well on there 1st day. Next chapter will be the last.


	5. Last Chapter

Emily's Tattoo: Chapter 5 last chapter

* * *

The next Day will be the 1st football game of the season. So Emily and Violet are ready for it. They are Cheerleaders by the way. They are the 2 top Cheerleaders in the School. Emily is there head Cheerleader. Here is the last chapter.

Emily: I hope our team wins and we do good cheering them on.  
Violet: I also hope so.

They cheered well and there team won by a score of 40 to 17. They are heading back to there dorm. Emily took her shoes and socks. Bob brong in a tub of water and started to wash Emily's Barefeet.

Emily: This is making my feet feel good. Thank you Bob.  
Becky: Bob likes your feet for some reason.  
Emily: I take good care of them by being Barefoot more. I wash them very good and i get inbetween my toes.  
Becky: That must be why.

Bob is scrubing her feet between her toes. She washed them again in the Shower. Then they got in there pajamas and went in there Dorm room got in bed and went to sleep. The Next day they woke up and went to there classes.

Violet: When is the next game again?  
Emily: In a week.  
Violet: Oh yeah.

Next story will be the 2nd game.


End file.
